


Pomegranate

by Canada13



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada13/pseuds/Canada13
Summary: Hades and Persephone "Perci" have been talking ever since Perci found out he was fucking around with his brother. After talking for some time, Hades allows Perci to see his face for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

Zeus is already a dick, you know, cheating on his wife for literally anyone, sorry Demeter. But the fact that he can’t keep track of who’s his kid makes my life literal Field of Punishment. I mean, I find a super hot guy named Heracles, which really should’ve been my first hint, and he’s super flirty. I mean like the first time we met, he slapped my ass after slaying some Gorgon. Anyways, we had a lot of tension between the two of us and so, you know, I go for it and we end up going at it. It’s nothing like emotional or what the fuck not, but it’s a good time until we’re having a moment and Zeus interrupts us looking for Olympus knows what, and says,  
“Oh, I see my boys are getting into what the family likes! How long has this been going on?” We stop almost immediately, Heracles wanting to ride through his orgasm. He looks up at Zeus and kept going while maintaining eye contact with him. I couldn’t help but moan as he continuously hit my prostate.  
“What are you talking about?” I groaned through the fucking I was receiving.  
“You two are brothers. I thought it was obvious. You two are so much alike. How had you not figured it out?” Zeus asked.  
The embarrassment of the moment and the shock of Zeus’ words switched my mood. I attempt to push Heracles off, but he bound my wrists with his hand placing them above my head leaving me vulnerable, and he grabbed my thigh as he continued to thrust harder. The previously pleasing sensation began to burn like acid. Tears form as I try to pull my hands out from his grip when suddenly Zeus marches over and throws Heracles off of me. He pulls me to sit up and I quickly collected my clothes. My skin and body felt violated. I backed away into the corner by the door and stared at Heracles as I pulled my clothes over myself as quickly as I could and scurry out of there.  
My body seems to have gone into autopilot. I find myself running to the meadow my mother would take me to as a child and once I become exhausted, I drop to the ground. I lay back and watch the clouds as they passed by. Conjuring different images of what they might be. The animal ones are uplifting and I begin to feel a little better, but when a dark cloud appears the burning inside that I’ve avoiding bubbles up. Mixed with the cold brokenness, I curl up and begin to rub up and down my chest and lap, trying to find some kind of solace. I felt filthy; I craved to get his touch off of me and Zeus’ words out of my head.  
How could I have been so stupid? More tears threatened to spill over, but instead, the sky cries for me, so I stay put and let it soak in me. Anything to feel clean again I can feel the hot tears running down my face with the cool raindrops. After hours of rain, the sky clears up once more. After a small eternity, I slowly stand up to walk home. When I return, I go straight to my quarters, ignoring my mother and going to the bath. I fill up the bath with hot water. I strip my drenched clothes and hop into the bath. The steam rises quickly and the water scorches my skin. I feel violated in more ways than one. The crying that I’ve been restraining finally broke through. My cries shake my body violently as my mother knocks loudly on the door. The tears finally run out after hours of being drained. I stop focusing on the world around me. I can’t even hear her as I stare ahead of me. She opens the door, sees the state that I am in, and drains the water quietly. She retrieves a towel for me and wraps it around me. Once I’m in my chambers, she wraps me in a blanket. My breath was heavy and I wanted to go to sleep, but the way my mother is looking at me tells me that she won’t leave without hearing my voice. Suddenly the fog that surrounded me began to lift.  
“--ci. Perci. Proserpine, say something please. What happened to you? Your father talked to me and wanted you to talk to Heracles,” before she finishes, I find myself shaking with disgust. I don’t want to talk to him or see him ever again.  
I want to cry, but the tears aren’t there anymore. I take a deep breath and try to pull myself together. I need to get over it. This probably happens all of the time. I won’t let this change anything. I sigh, knowing that this isn’t the case and crawled into my bed, pulling the blanket over my head.  
“Please leave, Demeter,” I turn on my side and curl into myself. Why did this have to happen to me? I need to get away from here. Once she leaves, I crawled out from the covers and dress. I need to leave this place. I climb out the window in the moonlight and wander back to the meadow. Through the darkness, I notice a figure. I back away in a panic thinking that it’s Heracles, but as the figure approaches, I realize that the silhouette is male and he was staring at me. His eyes are dark but seem to gleam anyways in the moonlight. I could sense from his aura that he was a god as well, but I was unfamiliar with it. It surprises me; I thought I knew every god and goddess. I approached him and maintaining my gaze with his.  
“What are you doing out here so late?” The shadow man calls out. I stare at him for a while longer before answering:  
“What are you doing out here?” He chuckled at me.  
“I asked first.” His voice seemed to hug the darkness, creating an omnipresence about him.  
“I shouldn’t talk to strangers,” He deeply laughed this time filling my stomach with butterflies and started to recede into the darkness. Before he’s completely gone, he whispers in the darkness,  
“I’ll see you another time, then. We won’t be strangers anymore.” I could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Of course. Same place, same time. Don’t forget.” He is gone in the blink of an eye. As I walk home, I realize that it is morning when the sunlight starts to peak out of the clouds. I climb back through the window and lay in my bed. I fall asleep, anxious for night time to come.  
Over what seemed to be a lifetime, we get to know each other. I see that he opens up to me and I notice that I do the same. Until one fucking day, I fucking realize that I have started to fucking slowly fall for him. Over the next few months we met every night and talked until the wee hours of the morning, then I would sneak back into my sleeping chambers. When our six-month “anniversary” (if you want to call it that) of talking I decided I would give him a flower. Surprisingly, I still didn’t know his name. I was hoping to find out tonight if he’d tell me. As night approaches, I snuck out of the window the same as I had every day for the past six months. I wondered to the meadow and waited. I waited for three hours before deciding to head back, but before I could go I heard his voice.  
“Wait, Branch. I’m here!”, he called out to me, using my nickname. He had started calling me branch because I was tall, but not quite "tree-like" as he had put it. “Apologies for being late. Here.” He handed me a few matches and he held out a candle.  
“Why are you late? Did you forget about me?” I try not to sound pathetic although I know I’m failing.  
“I needed these. I did not forget at all, Branch.” I caught the sound of adoration in his voice.  
“But you weren’t a few minutes late, it’s been three hours! You had me wait for three hours, Shadow! That’s not okay.” My rage covering my heartache. I stared at him letting him understand the extent of my pain. After a couple seconds, I heard him swallow hard.  
“These things are for you. I’ll do anything you want. Please do not leave me.” I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really expecting me to sit and wait for him? It was only a couple of matches. What are these for?  
“How are these important? I don’t understand.”  
“I wanted you to have the choice to see me,” he stared at me for a long time, “the real me.” I was stunned. I was very excited and I look at the matches.  
“Can you please answer my question?” He stared at me for a while.  
“Yes.”  
“Will you please tell me your name?”  
“I would prefer if you saw me first,” he held the candle in front of his face and grasped my hand gently. He guided my hand to the candle, “please light it.”  
I took my hand away from the candle and grabbed a match from the bunch he gave me, I quickly strike the match and light the candle. I saw one thick scar, running from his left brow, over the bridge of his nose and ended somewhere on the right side of his face. He has two deep black eyes filled with a soft glow from the candlelight. They were swarming with emotions that couldn’t be heard in his voice. He had a strong nose that defined his face. His lips were in a prominent smirk, if I’d seen it in any other circumstance I would have run for the hills.  
“You’re handsome,” I give him a small smile and stare into his eyes, “Do I get to know your name, Shadow?”  
“My name is Hades, God of the Underworld.” He smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep an open mind while reading this. It has been months since I wrote the first chapter. Please feel free to tell me how to make my writing better. Shout out to those who gave Kudos: theheartmaybetheweakestpartofme and Guest1.  
> Please let me know of any mistakes I have made. Please let me know if I have done anything wrong.

“Hello Hades, my name is Persephone. I’m not a god of anything.”  
“I know that Persephone. Are you not afraid or disgusted? I’m shocked, most people would have run off, yet here you are,” his eyes were like slits as he stared at me, it was as though he was staring into my soul.  
“I have questions. You have already answered one, but I would like all of them answered.”  
“What have I already answered?” His eyes were playing with me. Was this what he did?  
“You already told me why you didn’t tell me from the start. Nicknames were your idea, Hades. My other questions are as follows: Do you normally seduce young people, show them your face, and then do Zeus knows what to them? What is your endgame with this? Do you want to stay with me? Are you going to kill me? I have so many questions that I doubt you’ll be able to answer them all.”  
“I expected you to have many questions, I didn’t know you thought so lowly of a god, though. I’m not a bad guy. We have been talking for six months, I think you would have been able to see if I was a bad guy or not Persephone. I thought better of you. One would think that in the presence of a God that there would be more respect. I’m not going to kill you or rape you or whatever else you have swarming up in that head of yours. I don’t believe that you are ready for me to answer all of your questions,” I gasped and lowered my head.  
“I didn’t mean any disrespect, but to be fair you did lie to me for six months. Where’s my respect? You treat me like a child. I don’t need to be treated like one by another god!”  
“Another? Who are you talking about?”  
“Zeus, he’s my father and Demeter is my mother,” he looked at me and his face fell. He blew out the candle and stood up. My eyes needed to get adjusted before I was able to see his shadow, “What’s the matter?”  
“Did you learn nothing from your parents or your schooling, if you had any? Zeus is my younger brother, Poseidon too. I cannot have any relations with his child. I’m sorry Persephone, but we can no longer meet. Farewell,” before I knew it, he was gone. He must have gone back to the Underworld. I stood and walked back to my chambers, I needed to rest. I cannot believe that just happened. Why did I have to go on and open my mouth?  
When morning strolled in, I sat up in bed. I missed Hades terribly. I needed to go to the Underworld and speak to him. There was only one person I knew could take me there: Charon. I’m going to need a Golden Bough. I laughed to myself and grabbed a gold coin from where I kept them stashed. I took a horse and rode to the nearest opening to the Underworld. I always thought it was sad, there were few souls unwelcome in the Underworld. I had hoped someone would be able to give them a proper burial. I handed Charon my gold coin before getting into his boat.  
“Why have you come here? You haven’t died yet.”  
“I need to see Hades, it’s extremely important that you take me to him,” Charon started to stroke his long dirty beard.  
“Fine, just this once though,” he smiled at me, his teeth had rotted and there were few remaining. He was, dare I say, disgusting. He was filthy, covered with dirt from head to toe; his clothes had been tattered and worn from years of use; he had a long beard, he was so dirty that I couldn’t tell you what colour it was. Don’t get me wrong, I liked the guy and he helped when he could, he tried to help all the souls he could, sometimes he was pushy and terrible. For the most part, though, he was the nicest guy. I would have loved to meet him while he was still a person. Now, he only showed people where they would be for the rest of eternity.  
We had reached Hades’ mansion and I had gotten out.  
“Don’t stay too long, your body will not be able to handle it. I will meet you out here in two hours. Don’t be late, the consequences could be dire,” he was quick to warn. Once I nodded, he had receded back to earth. I knocked on the wooden door, wood really wasn’t the best material to have down here, but I continued to knock.  
Barking made me stop all movement. I had not known that Hades had a dog. He sounded big and ferocious. The door opened and I was ready to get attacked by this large dog.  
“Persephone? What are you doing down here? You could get hurt coming down here,” he stared at me.  
“I wish to continue meeting with me and I refuse to leave until you accept,” I walked inside, seeing the three-headed dog, I walked right back out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you want more.


End file.
